


Shire Trash

by ThisIsMyDecline



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Adorable Frodo Baggins, Alternate Universe - Human, Aragorn is not royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Brave Frodo Baggins, But just Game of Thrones vibes, Celebrations, Disguise, Flogging, Game of Thrones-esque, Hurt Aragorn, Kindness, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prisoner Aragorn, Punishment, Reckless Frodo Baggins, Recklessness, Sexual Tension, Trial by Combat, charity - Freeform, prince Frodo, prisoner, who to trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDecline/pseuds/ThisIsMyDecline
Summary: ((Human LoTR AU))Frodo grew up hearing the stories. Tales of how his grandfather killed the last King of Gondor and seized the throne for himself. He knows what everyone really thinks of them, and that one day, he will be king. Frodo doesn’t want to be a king. He loves music, his cousins, his friends, sneaking food from the kitchens. But he loved nothing more than to sneak away every chance he gets to help the poor. One day he sneaks off and meets a thief named Aragorn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! Sorry for the delay, things have been nuts lately...This idea came to be when I was thinking about two different things from Game of Thrones. The riot in Kings Lansing in season 2 and the scene in season 5 when Jorah saves Daenerys from that Sons of the Harpy guy (since the Unsullied seemed pretty useless in that scene if he managed to get THAT close to their Queen.) 
> 
> Idk how far long this one will be or the other one, but they will both continue to be worked on, I promise ❤️❤️❤️

Everywhere he goes, people look at him. The servants, the lords and ladies of the court, knights, everyone. They whisper about him constantly, most of its good but most is not.

_The Usurper’s boy._

_Shire trash._

_He’s a sweet one._

_Heard he helps the poor folk._

_He sure takes after his mother._

_Look at those eyes._

_No doubt he’ll be like his father._

_He’ll never be like his father._

_He’s supposed to be our new king someday?_

_He wouldn’t last a day. I’ve seen him sparring, my horse could do better. Pathetic._

_Someone should jus kill ‘em all or send them runnin’ back to The Shire ._

_Almost feel sorry for the boy._

_He’s an odd one. Word is he’s a cocksucker._

If any other prince had heard such things about themselves, those people would no longer have heads. But he ignores it, and he knows they’re not entirely wrong. Frodo grew up hearing the stories. Tales of how his grandfather killed the last King of Gondor and seized the throne for himself. He knows what most everyone really thinks of them, and that one day, he will be king.

But Frodo doesn’t want to be a king. He loves music, his cousins, his friends, sneaking food from the kitchens. But he loved nothing more than to sneak away every chance he gets to help the poor. Frodo would take that over being a king anyday.

Sometimes he couldn’t shake the guards and they would follow him as he would bring food, clothing, and sometimes coins to those in need. He shouldn’t care what others think about him, but he doesn’t want to just hide in the Citadel like his father and grandfather. And that if he is to be king one day, he should prove that he will be good to his people, no matter what they think.

He’s nothing like them, his mother tells him that all the time. As much as he loves to help others, he knows what he does is risky. There were times where he would give and others kept asking for more, reaching the point to where the guards have to step in. There have been threats here and there from ones who promised to do unspeakable things to him, and those people are no longer living.

 

_~~|~~ _

 

“Ah, my son!” Said his father when Frodo walked into the dining hall for breakfast one day. The king smiled and said “How did you sleep, my dear boy?”

Frodo stopped and raised his eyebrow, smiling a little. “I slept well, Father. What are you so happy about?”

The older man chuckled and said “My boy, have you forgotten? Your name day is almost here! And we have a wonderful celebration prepared, and the finest in the realm will be attending. Perhaps this time, you may find a fair lady to wed.”

This wasn’t the first time his father has brought the subject of marriage up and it definitely won’t be the last. Frodo is afraid of marriage. What if his intended doesn’t like him or only likes him because he’s a prince? What if her parents refuse because they don’t truly belong here? What if they can’t produce heirs or everyone hates them?

Frodo’s smile faded, and he simply nodded before they sat down to eat. The queen looked up and noticed Frodo picking at his food. “Frodo, you’ve hardly touched your food. Are you well?”

“Yes, I’m fine, Mother. Just not hungry, I guess. May I be excused?”

The king and queen looked at each other before she said “Yes, go ahead.”

  
~~_|_ ~~

  
Frodo could hardly pay attention in court, not that anyone was paying any attention to him. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading in his room, wondering what kind of mischief his cousins were up to now. Being chased out of the kitchens, no doubt, that’s what happened last time.

At one point he decided he couldn’t read anymore and closed his book before getting up. He went over to the trunk by his wardrobe and got down on his hands and knees, the stones cool against his skin. Mother would have a fit if she walked in and found him ruining the fine silks, but his door was barred. The key. He forgot about the key. Groaning, the prince stood up and walked over to his desk and pulled the drawer open. After moving some papers out of his way, he found the key and went back to the trunk. Inside was where he would keep his commoner disguises though most of Minas Tirith already knows what he looks like.

_Your eyes are hard to forget, my darling boy._

He pulled what he needed out and changed, gently laying his other clothes out on his bed before he snuck out.

 

~~_|_ ~~

 

Frodo bought a basket of bread and some apples at the market and while on his way to one of his usual spots, he could hear a whip cracking. Frodo followed the sound to a crowd circled around and pushed his way through. When he got through, he saw a man of the City Watch, flogging a man. The man never made a sound, he just winced with every strike. The sight and the fact that this man could be hurt in such a way, broke his heart. He had to do something.

“Stop!” Said Frodo as he stepped out from the crowd as the Watchman stopped and every eye turned on him. Even the injured man’s.

The Watchman smirked and gave Frodo a once over, not recognizing him. “Piss off boy, this man is a thief. I’ll stop when he’s learned his lesson—”

“I think he has. If you keep going, you’ll kill him.”

“And? No one sheds a tear over thieves, boy. Now piss off before I take a crack or two at you! I bet that soft skin of yours would look real pretty with some red on it.”

Frodo pushed the good of his cloak off and said “If you lay a finger on me, my father will have your head. I am Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo Baggins, or have you forgotten your king as well?”

The man’s smirk faded and his eyes widened in horror. Dropping the whip, the man knelt down and bowed his head. “Forgive me, Your Highness. I did not recognize you! You may flog me yourself if you’d like!”

Frodo looked over at the injured man, only to see him looking back at him with unreadable eyes. He turned and looked back at the Watchman, silently praying and pleading, waiting for punishment. But Frodo just stepped closer and said “That will not be necessary, Sir. What has he stolen? Whatever it is, I will pay for it.”

“A-A horse...My horse, Your Highness. He was caught trying to steal my horse. Y-You don’t have to pay for it, she’s alive and well.”

The prince thought for a moment before nodding, the Watchman not seeing it. Then he turned back to the other man. He was shackled to a pole, his tunic torn open, displaying his bright red back. Frodo can’t stand the sight of blood so he forced himself to look away from his back and stepped over to look at his face.

Even in his current state, he’s handsome. His long dark hair clung to his face and neck. Blue eyes stared into blue eyes, searching, before Frodo asked “What is your name, Sir?” Never taking his eyes off the man.

“Wigmund, Your Highness.”

“Well, Sir Wigmund. In case any damage was done to your horse, it will be paid for. And in return, this man will be released.”

Whispers quickly erupted all around them, and Sir Wigmund slowly rose to his feet. “Y-Your Highness, he’s a—”

“I know what he is. But he’s learned his lesson for now, and now we will both be escorted back to the Citadel and the healers are to attend to him immediately upon our arrival. And when he is able, it will be my father who decides what will be done with him. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Frodo stepped aside as Sir Wigmund released the man from his shackles, catching him as he fell to the ground. The man groaned as he was pulled back up to his feet and they were escorted to the nearest wagon.


	2. Chapter 2

Frodo took care of the man the best he could as they made it up to the Citadel, wiping sweat from him, giving him bread and water. The man said nothing, only staring at his young savior the entire time. When they reached their destination, Frodo’s smile faded as soon as he saw his parents. His father was not happy.

Drogo marches over to the cart and looked at his son before looking down at the man. “Frodo Baggins, have you lost your mind?!”

“Father—”

“Inside. Get inside right now!”

“Drogo.” said Primula, stepping up to touch her husband’s arm.

He shook her off and said “Both of you, get inside!”

“But Father, what about him? We can’t just leave him here!”

The king looked down at the man and asked “What about him? He is no concern of ours, now Frodo, I will not tell you again—”

“No! He was brought here because of me, and I will not leave him to rot! Sir Wigmund, take my friend inside please, thank you.”

The Watchman looked between the prince and the king and the queen nodded for him to do as Frodo asked and moved to help the man out of the cart. The man stumbled but Frodo helped keep him up, careful in avoiding his wounds. He hurried to push the doors open and everyone followed him inside, but was stopped when the king grabbed his arm. Frodo kept his eyes on the man and before they disappeared around the corner, the man turned and looked at him. Then the king turned him around.

“Why do you think you’re doing, boy?? Leaving the safety of the Citadel to go on your little adventures? Bringing back strangers who could cut our throats in the night, are you trying to make a fool out of yourself?! Out of all of us?!”

“No Father, I’m trying to show a man mercy. And I’m trying to show others who I truly am. Not a Prince, not the grandson of The Usurper, but _me._ If I am to be their king one day, I want them to know who I truly am. Not who they _think_ I am.”

Father and son stared each other down before Drogo leaned in. “By showing _weakness..._ ” the king looked in the direction of where Sir Wigmund took him before looking back to his son. “He will stay then. But as soon as he’s well, I will be the one who decides his fate, is that understood?”

The Prince nodded again and stood and watched as the king stalked off. Primula rubbed her sons arm and smiled. “He worries about you, Frodo. I believe you are doing a wonderful thing, but if you must do that, please, let the guards escort you. You are my son, my heart could not bear it if I lost you.”

 

~~_|_ ~~

 

That night Frodo wanted to sneak out and go see the man, but guards were posted at his door. He wanted to leave, but Sir Boromir, the Captain of the Kingsguard, stopped him. With an apologetic smile, the Captain said “Forgive me, Your Highness. Your father told me you are not to leave your chambers at all tonight. Your supper will be brought to you, and men will be posted at every exit. Tomorrow you are free to move about the Citadel one more, but only with an escort.”

Boromir is a good man, Frodo knows this. While his men may whisper about them, he does not. He’s an honorable, loyal man who has been good to them from day one. When Frodo was a boy, Boromir told him “Many usurpers have come and gone all over the realm, for centuries. Your grandfather is far from the first one, Little Prince, nor will he be the last. But no matter what happens, I will serve you and your family until I draw my last breath.”

Frodo thanked the older man and closed his door, walking over to his balcony. From there the prince looked down at the rest of the city, knowing if he were to one day fall from there, it would end in tragedy. Then he looked out at the land ahead of the city. He was born here in Minas Tirith, but his mother and father grew up in The Shire. Since he was a little boy, they told them about it, promising to take him there one day. That promise has yet to be fulfilled.

In his dreams, he kept hearing the crack of the whip. But instead of silence, the man wept, begging for mercy. Frodo tried to save him but the bystanders kept him back, and when he broke free of them, he was struck with the whip. Sir Wigmund turned on him and whipped him, the crowd cheering him on. There such a darkness in his eyes that Frodo woke up sweating. His smallclothes clung to him for dear life, soaking through to his sheets.

 

~~_|_ ~~

 

Two days later guards followed him to the room where the man was resting. When they walked in, he was lying on his stomach while a woman covered his wounds. “How is he?”

Both the man and the woman looked over at him and she stood before dropping into a curtsy. “Your Highness. His wounds will heal just fine, I change the linens for them twice a day. But it’s best that he continues to rest for the next few days.”

Frodo nodded, and she excused herself before he turned to the guards. “I’d like to speak with him alone. Wait outside, I shouldn’t be long.”

The men bowed and said “Yes, Your Highness.” Before walking out. As soon as the door was closed, Frodo turned and walked over to his bed. He looks much better without the dirt and the blood and was bathed earlier. The smell of Lavender hit him as he approached.

“How do you feel?”

“Fine.” Said the man, his voice rough from disuse.

Frodo came over to one side and the man turned his head to look at him. The prince pulled a chair away from the corner and set it beside him, where he wouldn’t have to strain to look. He sat down and the man said “The last time I slept in a real bed, I was in Bree.”

The prince smiled a little and then asked “Why did you try to steal Sir Wigmund’s horse?”

“I always wanted to see Minas Tirith. I rode here, spent some time here, and was going to leave when I saw someone had stolen my horse. So I tried to take one. But I didn’t know the horse belonged to a Watchman.”

The man winced as he shifted ever so slightly, and Frodo asked “You’re in pain. Would you like me to bring her back—”

“It’s fine. I’ll live.”

Frodo studied him for a moment before shaking his head. “I can still hear the whip cracking. If I were in your place, I would have never been able to keep quiet.”

A small smile spread across the man’s face and he said “Well then it’s a good thing it was me and not you. A tragedy it would be to harm something so beautiful.”

Despite his best efforts, Frodo couldn’t his the blush on his cheeks, and the man’s smile grew. The prince couldn’t deny that he likes the man’s smile. “Why did you save me, Frodo Baggins?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“I am a thief.”

“And? My cousins and I steal food from the kitchens all the time, been caught a few times. My cousin Pippin took the Captain of the Kingsguard’s horse out once for a ride on a dare, without his permission. He never found out about it. Does that not make us thieves as well?”

“But you are a prince. I am— _was_ —a Ranger, turned thief. You would let a man like me come into your home? Like your father said, I could cut your throats in the night and you would never see it coming. You are kind, there’s no doubt about that. It will kill you someday.”

The sun shined behind Frodo, illuminating his dark curls and pale flesh. His impossibly blue eyes stared down into his and the prince smiled. “You mistake my kindness for weakness, my friend. Just like so many others. But I’m not weak m, and you don’t frighten me.”

They stared at each other until Frodo stood up. “I’ll leave you to rest. I’ll come back to check on you tomorrow, if you’d like.”

The man nodded and said “That would be wonderful, Your Highness. Thank you.”

Frodo walked to the door and just as he touched the doorknob, the man spoke. “You said I don’t frighten you. How can you be certain of that?”

“It’s your eyes.” Frodo said before looking over his shoulder at him. “Every time I look into your eyes, I know you won’t hurt me, nor would you hurt my family. You may be a thief, but you are not _that._ ”

Silence. For a moment Frodo thought about leaving, but he didn’t. “You know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

“Everyone who knows me, knows me as Strider. But for what you did for me, you may know me as Aragorn.” 


	3. Chapter 3

He visited Aragorn the next day after court, and then the next day, and then the next. Ten days had passed and when he went to visit him this time, Aragorn was lying on his back.

The prince smiled and said “You’ll be good as new in no time.”

Aragorn chuckled and said “Not sure if I agree with that, my friend, but thank you.”

“Are you still sore?”

The older man shook his head. “Not really...I had a dream last night. You were in it and so was your father. You came to visit me. You smiled your sweet smile, fed me, treated my wounds. But then when I turned on my back, your father stood in your place. He killed me with my own dagger.”

Frodo shook his head and said “He won’t hurt you.”

“I heard his words, Frodo, and you heard them too. As soon as I am well, he will decide my fate. And I am well. It’s only a matter of time before he knows.”

The prince looked down at his hands and said “I can talk to him. Tomorrow is my name day, he is in high spirits...Perhaps I can tell him to let you go without upsetting him.”

Aragorn smiled and said “I am unworthy of your kindness, Frodo Baggins. Whatever happens to me, I will always cherish the time we had together.”

Frodo felt something touch his hand and when he looked down, he saw Aragorn’s larger one. The prince didn’t pull away as the older man took his hand and squeezed. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a friend.” He said with a sad smile. “This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time. Thank you.”

Tears welled up in the prince’s eyes, but he kept them back. He smiled and said “Don’t speak like that, don’t speak like you are going to die. We will meet again one day, you’ll see.”

Aragorn smiled, getting lost in his thoughts, and unreadable look on his face. Frodo suddenly remembered that they were still holding hands. The older man opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. The two jumped and Aragorn let go of Frodo’s hand, watching as the prince stood up.

“Yes?”

The door opened and Sir Boromir stepped in. He bowed and said “Forgive me, Your Highness. I am here to escort you to your father, he wishes to speak to you.”

Frodo and Aragorn looked at each other before turning back to Boromir. “Thank you, Sir.” Frodo looked back at Aragorn as they walked out, hoping he can convince his father to let him go.

 

~~_|_ ~~

 

He followed them to the war room where Drogo stood at the head of the table. The older man smiled at the Captain and said “Thank you, Sir Boromir.”

Boromir bowed and patted Frodo on the back before they walked out, the door shut behind them. The king came over to him and said “Tomorrow will mark eighteen years. Eighteen blessed years we’ve had with you, Frodo. Our only child. It seems a thought yesterday, your tiny wails could be heard throughout the Citadel. Tales of tomorrow will be told for years to come.”

He pulled the prince into a hug and slowly but surely, Frodo hugged back. Before Frodo could pull away, the king held on and said “We need to talk about your friend.” 

Drogo broke the hug and studied his son before sitting down. “He is getting well. The healer that’s been treating him told me so. Says he could walk out of here tomorrow.”

“Will you let him?”

“Maybe, maybe not. He stole—”

“A horse. He stole Sir Wigmund’s horse because someone stole his own. That thief hasn’t been caught and flogged, but Aragorn was. He’s a good man, Father. I’ve spoken to him more than once, he would never hurt us or anyone else.”

Drogo nodded and said “The guards tell me you have gone to see him every day. In the fortnight you’ve known him, you know he wouldn’t hurt you? Hurt any of us?”

“Yes. He will never do it again, just give him a horse and let him go.”

The king stared at his son, amazed his words. Frodo has never stood up to him like this before, and he’s not looking away like he usually would. “Your friend will be brought before the court. The choice will be made then, and I don’t want to hear another word about it. Sir Boromir!”

The Captain re-entered and Drogo said “Escort my son back to his chambers so he may get ready for court. And see to it that his friend gets ready as well.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

~~_|_ ~~

 

Aragorn was sleeping when the door opened. He sat up, expecting Frodo, but instead saw the same men who took him. “Where is Frodo?”

“He’s getting ready for court. As will you. The king will decide your fate then, someone will assist you if you need it.”

 

~~_|_ ~~

 

Frodo said nothing and stared off while he was getting ready. The servant who helped him, his friend Sam, was trying to decide on what doublet to put the prince in. Frodo always saw Aragorn after court but this morning he wasn’t dressed up for that yet. He wore something simple before then. Sam took a deep blue doublet with the White Tree of Gondor, and Frodo helped him put it on. When it was fastened, the two looked into the full-length mirror and Sam smiled. “You look quite handsome, Mr. Frodo.”

 

~~_|_ ~~

 

Aragorn was escorted into the throne room, dressed in clothes he couldn’t afford in a thousand years. Lords and ladies turned to stare at him, whispering to each other, but the Ranger kept his eyes ahead. Sitting in the throne above them all was the king, and below him sat the queen and the prince.

And below them, stood the Kingsguard. The guards released him, standing beside him and the king stood up. “It’s Aragorn, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. Aragorn, son of Arathorn II and Gilraen. I am a Ranger.”

“And a thief.” The king added.

Aragorn nodded and his eyes drifted to Frodo. The blue of his doublet really brought out the blue of his eyes. One could almost see it from the other side of the room. “And a thief. But if you show me the same kindness and mercy your son has shown me, and let me leave this place, you will never see me again. I swear it.”

Frodo looked up at his father and the lord’s and ladies continued to whisper around them. The king looked around and then said “My son continues to beg mercy for you. He believes that you are a good man, perhaps you are. But I came to realize it should not be me who decides your fate. Aragorn, son of Arathorn II and Gilraen, I sentence you to Trial by Combat.”

“ _No!_ ” Frodo yelled, and the room grew louder and louder with chatter.

“Silence!” Yelled the king a moment later, and the talking and Frodo’s pleas stopped.

Drogo sat down and said “My son’s name day is tomorrow, your trial will be then. If you take down your opponent or opponents, then you are free to go. You will be given everything you need for your journey home and you will never set foot in my city again. Does that seem fair to you?”

The younger man looked back at a frightened Frodo and then looked back up at the king. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Drogo smiled. “Then it’s settled. May the gods be with you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn II and Gilraen. Take him away.”

Aragorn didn’t fight them as they grabbed him. They took him down to the dungeons where other prisoners were held and put him in a cell. He was grateful that his cell is only big enough for a single person, but now he’ll ruin the clothes they gave him. He came to like them though he misses his ranger clothes.

Sir Boromir closed the door to his cell and gave him a single nod before leaving. Aragorn stood still for some time, looking round his cell, wondering how many were put in here before him. He wondered if Frodo would come to see him before his trial. If he dies tomorrow, he wants Frodo’s face to be the last one he ever sees. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Drogo ended court for the day, Frodo followed him out, calling for his name. The king stopped and turned to face his son.

“What are you doing, Father? You sentence a man, a good man, to his possible death over a horse?!”

“The horse is not the reason, Frodo. It’s to teach you a lesson. You trust too easily, everyone will see you as weak and it will get you killed.”

“Aragorn would never hurt me, he would have left peacefully and never come back! There was no need for a trial at all!”

“You mind your tongue, boy! If he lives, he can go.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

Drogo frowned and leaned in close. “Then so be it. Concerning yourself with the likes of him, I’m starting to think you have feelings for the thief.”

Frodo swallowed and lied. “I don’t. But the whole time I knew him, he was kind to me. I never felt threatened by him, never gave me any reason to doubt him. You think I’m weak? Fine. I’m weak. But what I’m not, is wrong. _You are_.” And without another word, Frodo turned and walked away.

 

~~_|_ ~~

 

“Aragorn?”

Aragorn’s head popped up at the sound of Frodo’s voice and he stood up. With a torch, Frodo looked from cell to cell until he spotted the older man. Relieved, Frodo came over and reached through the bars for him. The older man took his hand and squeezed.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Aragorn shook his head. “No, I’m fine.”

The prince shook his head and said “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I can’t believe he would do this—”

“No sorry is needed, my friend. Your father has made his decision and I will fight. I know how to take care of myself, don’t worry.”

Frodo chuckled and said “It is impossible for me not to worry. You will be in my prayers every moment from now on.”

Aragorn smiled and said “And you will be in mine.” He brushed his thumb along Frodo’s knuckles and sighed. “And If I do fail...I’ll look for you.”

 

~~_|_ ~~

 

Sam woke him the next morning. Him and two other servants helped bathe and dress him, and they never said a word. When he was dressed, Sam placed a silver circlet with sapphires on his head.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Frodo. He looks like a tough man, I’m sure he’ll be alright.”

Frodo smiled a little at his friend and nodded. “Thank you, Sam.”

 

~~_|_ ~~

 

Frodo hardly ate during the feast. Every time he tried to take a bite of something, all he could imagine was blood splattering onto his plate. He couldn’t even look his favorite desserts. Why can’t Father just let him go? Everyone around him was having a great time. His cousins were throwing food at each other, laughing, until Sir Boromir came up behind them, pulled off his gloves and smacked them both upside the head.

They grumbled and went back to eating and the Captain smiled before walking off. Frodo then found his father standing and smiling while he spoke with Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. Frodo has always wanted to see Rivendell, he hears it’s the most beautiful place in all the realm. Maybe one day he’ll see it. Standing beside Elrond was a girl around his age. She was tall with dark hair, pale, pretty. His daughter Arwen, perhaps.

He decided he was done trying to eat, and pushed his plate away, grabbing his goblet of wine. “Frodo!” The prince looked up and his father was waving him over. Frodo stood up and walked over to to them, bowing. “My Lord. My Lady.”

“Your Highness.” they said at the same time, Elrond bowing, Arwen dropping into a curtsy. Elrond turned to his daughter and smiled. “May I present my daughter Arwen.”

Arwen smiled and stepped forward and Frodo took her hand. He bent and kissed her knuckles, saying “A pleasure, My Lady. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Your Highness. And it’s a pleasure to meet you, as well. I hope you are enjoying your name day.”

Frodo’s glanced over at his father for a moment before looking back at Arwen. He put on a smile and nodded. “Thank you, My Lady, I am. Though lately it seems my mind is elsewhere, I’m happy that this day has come. And I hope you enjoy your time in Minas Tirith, it’s a wonderful place.”

“Lord Elrond and I have been talking and well...Perhaps before the day is done, you and Arwen will be betrothed.”

 

~~_|_ ~~

 

When the time came, they stayed right where they were as guards brought the prisoners out. A line of guards stood in front of the tables and the sides, positioning themselves so all the highborn could watch, while the Kingsguard stood behind everyone at the head table.

It didn’t take long for Frodo to spot Aragorn, whom like all the other prisoners, had his wrists bound with rope. There were three others besides him, and when the older man’s eyes found Frodo’s, he tried to make him feel better by smiling. The king stood up and said “Gentleman. Your choices got you where you are today, but I offer you the chance at freedom. The last man standing will be paid and sent on his way, never to set foot in Minas Tirith again. Cut their ropes.”

Four guards stepped forward and drew their swords, each cutting the ropes with one swing. “Arm them.” One man armed Aragorn with a sword and shield, the second with a spear and shield, the third with a sword, and the last with a battleaxe. _Please. Please don’t let him get hurt._

Drogo then looked over at Frodo and smiled. “Frodo. Today is your name day. Rise up and clap your hands so these men can begin.” He sat down and Frodo hesitated before standing up. He looked around at everyone and his eyes found Aragorn, who nodded and mouthed _‘it’s alright.’_ The prince swallowed and clapped his hands once, and everyone cheered.

The man with the axe was the first one to swing, aiming for the other man with the sword. He quickly jumped back in time and swung, aiming for his midsection, but missed. Aragorn and the man with the spear sized each other until the man’s arm was taken off by the axe. The audience gasped, and the man screamed, his arm falling to the stones by his feet. What little food Frodo ate almost came up at the sight of that, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

After the man was finished off, Aragorn went back and forth against the other two, giving it his all, getting small cuts here and there. He fights like a warrior no doubt, it was mesmerizing. Even at their full force, Aragorn has yet to receive a serious blow. Someone must have heard his prayers. In the blink of an eye, Aragorn took them both down, the crowd falling silent.

The older man panted and turned to face the prince who smiled at him. Aragorn smiled back but then it quickly disappeared and he reached down for the spear. He aimed right for Frodo and the prince’s body was shielded by another and he closed his eyes. But the spear didn’t hit either of them. Frodo looked up and saw it was Sir Boromir who shielded him and when he looked down, he saw one of the Kingsguard lying dead by his feet. Without his helmet on, the spear had gone through his throat, and his dead eyes were fixed up to the sky. Gripped in one hand was his dagger.

No one said a word and all Frodo could do was stare at Aragorn. He just saved his life. The highborn looked around a time another and Frodo realized there could be more of them.

“Sir Boromir—”

The Captain drew his sword and whispered “Stay by me.” Then turned to the others. “Protect your Prince! Protect your King and Queen!”

Everyone began to panic and the king and queen stood up and hurried over to Frodo and Boromir. “Inside! We need to get inside!” Frodo looked around and watched as the nobles fled, some slaughtered. The guards and knights each other, and Frodo didn’t know who was good or bad, and that’s when he saw that Aragorn had disappeared. A hand grabbed his other arm and when he looked up, Aragorn was looking down at him, Merry and Pippin clinging to his side.

“Come on!”


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was chaos. Anyone perceived as a threat was cut down, no one was allowed to get too close. Both men continued to hold him while his parents and cousins we guarded behind them. They made it back inside the Citadel and locked themselves in Frodo’s chambers.

“Traitors! I want all their heads!” Drogo said once they barred the doors.

Aragorn said “We should worry about keeping you safe first, Your Majesty. That may have been the first attempt, but it certainly won’t be the last.”

“I didn’t ask for your—”

“Drogo, please!” The queen cried. “Enough of this! He helped save us and our son, what more must he do?!”

The king looked at his wife and then his son before looking at Aragorn. He nodded and said “Forgive me. Thank you.”

Aragorn nodded and his eyes found Frodo. The younger man was trying to comfort his cousins and was also speaking to Sir Boromir before he turned to look at him.

He came over to Aragorn and said “I’m alive because of you and him.” turning to look at Boromir. When he looked back at Aragorn, he stepped closer and asked “How did you know?”

The older man said “Something about the way he was looking at you didn’t sit right with me. And when he pulled the dagger out, I knew.”

“What if you missed?”

Aragorn smiled and shook his head. “I don’t miss.”

The prince sighed and asked “What are we going to do? Will we be slaughtered the minute we step out of this room? Will flee, will we stay, what are we going to do?”

He let the older man pull him into his arms and hugged him tight. Aragorn petted his hair and said “I’m sure we will think of something.”

 

~~_|_ ~~

 

Someone banged on the door an hour later and Lord Elrond said “Your Majesty? It’s Lord Elrond and Arwen, May we come in, please?!”

Aragorn went over to and opened it a little before pulling it open enough for them to get inside. The Lord of Rivendell straightened his clothes and said “It’s madness out there, but it’s not so bad now...” Elrond then looked at Aragorn and asked “What is he doing in here?”

Boromir stepped up and said “In case you did not see, Aragorn has earned his place inside this room, My Lord.”

The Lord of Rivendell looked at him nodded. “I know. Forgive me, Sir.”

“I can’t trust any of them, anymore...Even if they say they will protect us one day, they could turn on us another day.” said Drogo, looking from Boromir to Aragorn. “You two...You two I can trust.”

Both Aragorn and Frodo were surprised by his words, and he surprised them again by shaking Aragorn’s hand. Drogo nodded and said “Thank you. And I hope one day you can forgive me for being such a fool.”

The younger man smiled and said “All is forgiven, Your Majesty. If you still want me to leave, I will leave. If not, then I will spend the rest of my life protecting you and your family.”

The king nodded and his eyes drifted to his son. Frodo smiled and Drogo said “Thank you, my friend. And for what you did for him, for us, you may ask for anything. Anything, and it will be yours.”

Aragorn let the king’s words sink in and a moment later, he drew his sword and turned to Frodo. The older man fell to one knee and with both hands, placed his sword down at the prince’s feet. Bowing his head, Aragorn said “I-I am certain this is not the proper way, but...Prince Frodo, if you will have me, then I am yours.”

He looked up at Frodo, eyes filled with wonder as if he was witnessing a miracle. “My sword, my life, every fiber of my being, is now yours. Anything you ask me to do, I will do it. I will shield you from all harm from this breath until my very last.”

At first, Frodo didn’t know what to say. He just looked up at everyone, who only smiled at him before he looked back down. The prince smiled and nodded. “Rise up, Sir Aragorn.”

 

~~_|_ ~~

 

“Perhaps we should get all of you out of the city.” Boromir suggested. “It sounds insane, I know, but perhaps I could rule in your stead until this madness comes to an end.”

“I will not be driven from my home.” said Drogo, shaking his head. “I have very little concern for my own life, it’s my wife and my son I fear for most of all.”

Elrond cleared his throat and stood up. “Perhaps we can take them to Rivendell. We can say the Queen Primula and Prince Frodo wanted to spend time there, learn about our culture and such. And perhaps he can marry my daughter there and return home after a few months.”

“Marry your daughter?” Aragorn asked, looking at Frodo.

The look in the older man’s eyes made Frodo look away, and he said “Earlier before they brought you and the other prisoners out, my father and Lord Elrond were talking. They were thinking of betrothing me to Lady Arwen.”

When he looked back up, the same look was there, as well as something else Frodo couldn’t identify. Suddenly Arwen spoke. “O-Or, perhaps I could marry one of his cousins?”

“ _What?!_ ” said Pippin and Merry, looking at each other.

The lady smiled at the two and then Frodo before looking at her father. “Although it’s not what you were hoping for, Your Majesty, Father, it would still be good. Rivendell would still be allied with Gondor if any more problems arise.”

Drogo considered this for a moment and Frodo prayed he would agree. Reaching out, he grabbed Aragorn’s hand and squeezed. The king looked at Frodo then shook his head. “No. If you got to Rivendell, you will wed Arwen and your cousins can find suitable wives on their own.”

For a moment, Frodo felt the pain of every man Aragorn took down, and then some when he felt the older man pull away. The prince nodded and put on a smile, blinking back tears. “Of course. When will we leave?”

“Pack whatever you can, you will leave in two days time. Anything else you need, I will provide for the journey there.”

 

~~_|_ ~~

 

No one said a word as Aragorn and Sam helped him pack. At one point Frodo stopped and turned to Sam. “Sam, can you give us a moment alone, please?”

Sam nodded and said “Of course, Mr. Frodo. I’ll wait outside, call when you’re done.”

They watched as he left the room and as soon as the door closed, Aragorn said. “I think that one likes you.” lowering his voice.

Frodo looked at the older man and said “Then he’ll be the third one as of late...Are you angry with me?”

“What makes you think that?”

The prince thought back to the look Aragorn gave him in the war room and chuckled. He shook his head and said “Because after I told you about the arrangement, you looked at me as if I put a dagger through your heart. As if I was the one who made the arrangement.”

“I know you didn’t, but...You are a man now, your father shouldn’t run your life—”

“He doesn’t.”

“He doesn’t?” Aragorn asked, leaning in. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes. Stopping Sir Wigmund, fighting to free you, accepting your service, that was me. Even though he would not listen to me, that was still me, not him. I don’t want to marry Lady Arwen, and you know it. Even she knows it, if she didn’t, she wouldn’t have offered to marry one of my cousins instead.”

Aragorn studied him for a moment before Frodo turned and walked over to the balcony, his sworn shield following behind him. Frodo fixed his eyes ahead and said “For now, all my father knows is we are going to Rivendell, and that I will marry Lady Arwen. It’s not too late to change that, I will speak to Lord Elrond once we have settled in Rivendell.”

“And if he refuses?”

“Then I try again and again until he agrees.”

“And if he never does?”

Frodo looked over at him and said “Then I will return to Minas Tirith married or still unmarried. And there’s no one stopping you from getting married and—”

“I will never marry.”

Confused, Frodo opened his mouth to speak, but Aragorn cut him off. “I swore my life to you. A wife and children will only slow me down, I must dedicate every minute I have to you and your future wife and children.”

“But...What about your legacy?”

The older man chuckled and asked “What legacy? My mother and father died when I was very young, Frodo, I can only remember their names. I was raised by a Ranger, he taught me everything. I have no legacy, nor do I need one.”

He stepped closer and reached out, touching the prince’s cheek. The sworn shield now held Frodo’s face in both hands, and though his hand were cold, his touch left fire on Frodo’s skin. “ _You_ are my life now. And no matter what happens, it will always be you, Frodo Baggins. From this breath until my very last.”

The older man smiled and for a moment, the prince thought Aragorn was going to kiss him. Frodo would let him. But instead of his lips, his sworn shield pressed a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
